


Adrien x Marinette x Kagami

by xXLost_CityXx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLost_CityXx/pseuds/xXLost_CityXx
Summary: This is a requested aged up NSFW oneshot. Enjoy
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 13





	Adrien x Marinette x Kagami

**Author's Note:**

> Fisting  
> Oral  
> Vaginal penetration

As the three of them walked out in their swimwear, no one could control their emotions. As Adrien walked out to Mariette and Kagami in a black speedo that made his blonde hair brighter than usual, cherry red blushes covered their face, their eyes both unable to move from the very evident bulge in the speedo that was barely able to contain his manhood, teasing a peak for what the two girls had fantasized about for the last few years. Of course they didn’t know that Adrien was in a very similar situation as he saw the two filled out eighteen year old girls. The black sticky bras that seemed to threaten a nipple slip, the matching C-strings that Adrien hoped would just lose to gravity and fall off of them, give him a beautiful glance of their womanhood.   
Adrien and Kagami admired how plush Mariette’s breasts looked as the black sticky bra pressed them together and pushed them higher up on her chest. It was obvious with how revealed she felt as she had her arms wrapped around her stomach and kept her blushing face low. The same went for Kagami as Mariette and Adrien almost drooled over the way her body looked. Her pale skin in contrast to the black material that almost left her naked. The only feature she held that showed her embarrassment was a blush over her cheeks, but it was more than likely because of how the other two looked. Adrien was, in fact, embarrassed like the other two, but it was more of a cocky embarrassment. He knows he had great attributes, or specifically attribute, but it doesn’t change that he’s never been this naked in front of the girls before.   
As they posed on the hot rock, Kagami couldn’t help but lick his neck as she had herself draped over Adrien for the picture. “Fuck~ He even tastes good..” Kagami thought, struggling to fight the urge of squeezing her legs together. She wasn’t very happy about how Mariette’s head was leaning on the inside of his thigh however. “Fuck! Did she just fucking lick me-?! I’m having a hard enough time trying not to get hard as it is! Her breasts are so soft against my back… And Mariette’s head is so close to my manhood, fuck I’m getting horny- How am I going to behave myself until filming?!” Adrien panicked, his mouth over salivating a bit at the thought of their beautiful naked bodies pressed against his own.   
Mariette turned her head a small bit, the thought of biting Adrien’s thigh becoming overwhelming. And as the poses kept changing, she kept getting wetter at the dirty thoughts she kept having, excited as she knew she could bite, touch and kiss him soon. As they were on their last swimsuit pose, she gasped, not failing to notice Kagami doing the same thing at almost the same time. They both looked over at each other, noticing Adrien had grasped handfuls of their asses, and he simply groped once more, a deep blush covering both of their faces, but a bit of jealousy going through them as he wasn’t only paying attention to one of them, but both.   
“Okay, time for the nude photos and then we’re good to go for filming!” The director instructed. They all nodded, Adrien quickly shedding his speedo, the two girls gasping as they finally saw how well-endowed their blonde friend was. “He’s fucking huge-” Both Kagami and Mariette thought, their cores throbbing with desire. “Adrien, can you help me take this off..? I-I’m having a bit of trouble..” Kagami asked, turning to Adrien. A slight blush crossed his face. “Fuck yes!” His thoughts screamed. He simply nodded, walking over and making sure to grope her soft mounds plenty, giving Kagami pleasurable shivers all through her body. He gently ran his fingers over her newly exposed nipples, a quiet gasp of pleasure coming from her mouth. “I need some help too, actually.. I’m scared it’ll hurt..” Mariette said, walking closer to Adrien, knowing exactly what she was doing.   
Adrien smiled, quickly catching onto their game. He did his same movements with Mariette, making a small show of bouncing her full breasts, the knowledge that there’s an entire crew of staff watching them making his dick twitch with attention. Kagami felt a bit of embarrassment at the fact that she hasn’t really groomed in the last month or so, but it was a request of the director, so she didn’t really have a choice. As the girls took off their C-strings, Kagami noticed that Mariette was sporting more pubic hair than her, but not by much, while Adrien was well groomed, but his trained eyes were trying to memorize their beautiful bodies. Kagami’s abs made her look like a goddess, and Mariette had a simple flat stomach with the least amount of abs of the three of them, but it suited her well, and Adrien had less abs than Kagami, but his arms were much more muscular. The three of them were drinking in the sight of each other, the director giving them a pose being the only thing to gain their attention.   
As the hour went by, Adrien was half hard, and everyone could easily tell for obvious reasons. He had snuck a couple gropes here and there, but he wasn’t able to do what he wanted. “Okay, cameras are rolling.” The director said, Adrien immediately locked lips with Mariette, wasting no time in making her dizzy with his tongue, his hands groping her ass. Kagami felt intense jealousy at the sight, but she couldn’t help his slightly hardened manhood almost begging for attention. She sunk to her knees, Adrien’s eyes twitching with the realization. As she gently grabbed his member, she gave perfect pumps to him until he was fully hard, her eyes wide with his size that was easily ten inches.   
She licked his tip, causing Adrien to pull away from his touchy kiss with Mariette and gasp slightly. As Mariette pushed Adrien onto the sand, Kagami quickly started sucking on his tip, running her tongue over his slit, tasting his perfect salty precum. Mariette quickly straddled his face, desperate for his mouth’s attention once again. The intense pleasure coursing through Adrien’s body almost distracted him from Mariette's actions, and as he quickly shoved his tongue between her folds, her tangy taste of slick made him groan against her. The feeling of his strong, soft and warm muscle rolling around her clit made Mariette moan out, grabbing fistfulls of sand. Kagami quickly started taking more and more of Adrien’s length, moaning around the eight inches she could fit in her throat, the other two inches still in her line of sight. She swallowed around his length, Adrien jerking from the sensation, more and more precum leaving his tip.   
Adrien slightly pulled on Mariette pubes, causing her to yelp and whimper, a loud moan leaving her mouth as she felt his slender digits enter her sex, proding around in search for her sweet spot. She started grinding into his face, his groans and moans from Kagami deep throating him giving Mariette perfect vibrations to her clit. Mariette gasped, her back slightly arching as he poked her g-spot, the fuzzy hot feeling of pleasure making her body throb and want more, a knot slightly forming in her stomach. “Yes- Yes! More! C’mon-” She gasped out, pressing onto his face harder, throwing her head back in pleasure. Kagami’s throat was quickly getting sore from trying to take all of his length and girth, but she felt him throbbing in her mouth, telling her he was close, and he was. The hot knot in his abdomen threatening to release in her mouth, Mariette’s dripping pussy planted on his face preventing any idea of warning Kagami of anything.   
As Kagami gently handled his balls, taking his length out of her mouth and mouthing at the sensitive sack, Adrien’s back arched with pleasure, a loud moan muffled by Mariette’s pussy. Hot, white cum squirted out of his cock, Kagami gasping in pleasure at the sight. Mariette clamped her thighs around his head as she sharply inhaled, her body convulsing as her orgasm made her body throb. “Fuck~!” Mariette moaned, taking note of how one of the crew members had wide eyes and a visible hard on watching them with the rest of the crew.  
As she got off Adrien’s face, he licked his lips, looking at Kagami with hungry eyes, his mouth wanting a taste of her as well. He quickly got up, diving for Kagami and pushing her back, admiring how her beautiful pink folds glistened, her black pubic hair making her look so much more mature. He quickly dove into her heat, Kagami letting out a loud moan, her hand flying to his blonde hair. He sucked on her clit, rolling his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves every couple seconds. He quickly inserted two fingers, quickly thrusting them in and out of her hot sex, searching for her g-spot. She nearly screamed once he found it, a perfect knot of need forming in her stomach at the pleasure. As soon as her body started convulsing, she shook her head, pressing Adrien’s head into her heat harder, grinding into his face until her pleasure high came down.   
As Kagami was recovering from her orgasm, Mariette had gotten on her hands and knees, shaking her ass slightly. Adrien almost moaned at the sight quickly slicking up his member with her juices, the warmth from her heat making him scrunch his face. As he slowly slid into her wet, hot heat, the cameraman smoothly walked closer, Adrien moving over slightly so the camera could fully record the sight of Mariette’s tight sex stretching around Adrien’s thick girth. She let out a strained moan as Adrien slowly kept pushing inside, Kagami pulling Adrien into a sloppy make out session as she started feeling left out once again. Adrien had no clue that being in the middle of these two would feel so good, but now that he was here, he doesn’t want to leave. Kagami’s warm, soft muscle clashing with his own made his body feel fuzzy and light, and Mariette’s tight, perfect sex hole was almost sucking him in, almost milking him then and there.   
Adrien slowly pulled out before gently thrusting back in, soft moans escaping Mariette. As Adrien kept thrusting, the pleasure that was barely building in his stomach begged him to go faster, to go harder, and so he did. He slowly built up momentum, going faster and harder, Mariette’s moans getting louder and louder, Adrien accidentally lifting her hips off the ground as he slammed into her head with so much force that Kagami was drooling at the sight. “Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Please don’t stop!” Marinette begged, digging her fingers into the sand. As Kagami made eye contact with the crew members, a couple of them were fisting their cocks to the scene being played out in front of them, a couple of them making eye contact with Kagami. She licked her lips and smirked, letting her lust take over and cloud her embarrassment.   
She crawled in front of Mariette, bringing her into a make out. As their tongues clashed, Adrien couldn’t pull his eyes away from them. He didn’t think seeing the two girls make out would be such a turn on, but he was bringing himself closer and closer to release.   
Mariette’s muffled scream and throbbing velvety walls told everyone she had just released, “Oh my God- Milking my cock like that-! I’m gonna cum! Fuck-!” Adrien moaned, gripping Mariette’s hips. He knew he needed to pull out, they weren’t given condoms and neither of the girls were on birth control, but the feeling of being so close was so good, the feeling of release so close to where if he changed friction, he wouldn’t cum as good. Despite the fear of not pulling out, he kept going, burying himself right against her uterus and releasing, letting out a choked moan from the shocking pulse going through his body as his seed shot into Mariette. She let out a choked sob at the feeling of his warmth filling her, her mind too clouded with lust to worry about getting pregnant.   
As Adrien pulled out, Kagami quickly pushed him over, sitting on his sensitive cock before he even had a chance to soften. She quickly started bouncing on his cock, choked moans leaking from Adrien as perfect pleasure from oversensitivity filled his mind. He instinctively grabbed her hips, thrusting up into her, watching and loving how her face filled with surprise as the feeling of being fuller than she’d ever been consumed her. Her tongue almost started falling out of her mouth, but her head did fall back, Mariette latching on to one of her bouncing nipples, kissing all over Kagami’s body. She tasted of slight sweat, but there was sweetness to it that she couldn’t get enough of.   
As Adrian started pounding into her harder, small bits of blood smeared on his cock, but neither of them seemed to care. “S-So fucking good~” Kagami moaned out, grabbing on to Mariette’s hair. Mariette moved up to Kagami’s ear, “Wanna cum? C’mon~” She cooed, her hand traveling down to her clit and rubbing slow circles. Kagami let out sob filled moans, her body convulsing violently as she saw white, cumming hard and squeezing the life out of Adrien’s cock. “Fuck-! If you squeeze me like that I’ll-!” Adrien started, gasping and throwing his head back as he came inside of Kagami, risking another pregnancy. As Kagami slid off Adrien’s softening cock, he sat up, watching as Mariette was fingering herself.   
He crawled over to her, gently taking her hand away from her heat and putting his fingers inside instead. She let out a moan and looked over at Kagami who was breathing slightly heavily and staring at the two of them. “Sit on her face- I’m gonna fist her~” Adrien cooed, adding a fourth finger as his cock stretched her enough for three already. Mariette let out a loud moan and Kagami quickly straddled her face, Mariette holding onto her thigh and Adrien’s wrist. Adrien carefully spread his fingers, stretching Mariette wide. Mariette moaned around Kagami’s clit, doing her best to suck on the bundle of nerves as best she could without getting too distracted. The blissful burn of being stretched wider than ever before was driving her insane, her legs instinctively raising themselves higher.   
As Adrien squeezed in his thumb, he started pressing harder and harder, working his way to his first knuckles. Mariette let out a muffled scream, her body arching. Kagami moaned at the vibrations around her womanhood and slightly started grinding into Marinette’s face. Adrien started pumping his hand in and out, watching as her vaginal tract stretched around his hand, the sight of it disappearing inside of her making him hard again. As he pressed inside more and more, he made sure to poke at her g-spot, helping her relax more and more. He got to his wrist and let out a slightly moan filled sigh at the sight of his hand buried inside of Marinette as Kagami fucked her tongue.   
He started pumping his hand in and out of her, pumping his own cock to the sight. He let out pleased sighs and grunts, leaning back for the cameraman to film up close again. As he looked around, he saw there was a crowd of people in the beach’s parking lot, watching the three of them fuck each other. As he pressed in deeper, he groaned at the sight of his fingers pressing into her abdomen, creating a slight belly bulge. He kept pumping his fist inside of her faster, his thumb knuckle knocking into her g-spot every time and causing her to scream out. Adrien’s fingers hit her abdomen harder and harder until it was impossible to ignore the bulge. “Fuck-” He moaned out, fisting his cock faster and faster. The first to let out a scream was Kagami, her back arching as she came all over Mariette’s face, falling into the sand as she was breathing heavily. “I’m cumming!” Mariette moaned out, grabbing the back of her knees and pulling them up higher, screaming out as she had a mind shattering orgasm that made her tremble hard.  
Adrien kept pumping both of his hands, letting out a strangled moan as he came hard, spraying his seed all over Mariette’s body. He slowly pulled his hand out and felt butterflies as he looked at her. “Cut.” The director shouted, the cameraman lowering his camera and walking funny as he had a hard on. Adrien let himself fall to the sand as exhaustion took over his body, his dick aching with sensitivity, just as Mariette and Kagami’s body's were trembling.


End file.
